Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Philippine TV series)
Crazy Little Thing Called Love is a Philippine television drama based on the 2010 Thai film and also a 2011 Asian sleeper hit film of the same title from Sahamongkol Film International Co. Ltd. and Workpoint Entertainment, starring Mario Maurer and Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul, and premiered on March 3, 2014 for the adaption and the remake by The Kapinoy Network. It starred the drama princess Cristine Reyes and Dingdong Dantes after the success of Safe In The Arms Of Love. The series broadcast on IBC, produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Global IBC. The story depicts love in the eye of young people who first experience it and how it affects their lives and their inspirations. It is produced by Vic del Rosario, Jr. and Laurenti Dyogi. It marks as the primetime series produced by Viva Television for IBC after a decade. Production 'Casting' This marks the primetime princess Cristine Reyes as the drama princess and the primetime king Dingdong Dantes after the successful teleseryes Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. Another project of Reyes is a princess about the life of school. This is also marks the reunion of Reyes and Dantes. Another actress added to the cast is Maricar Reyes whom she had with Reyes and Dantes. This is also the first primetime series of Cogie Domingo her projects on IBC were Esperanza, Safe In The Arms Of Love and Save the Last Dancew for Me. This is also the world-renowned director Jerry Lopez-Sineneng along with the independent indie film director Monti Parungao. Lopez-Sineneng also worked with Cristine, Dingdong and Maricar as the director of the teleserye. Among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. Plot Nam is a girl who is secretly attracted to P'Shone (many people pronounced it as Shone), her senior at school. However, she feels that Shone is too good-looking for her. Instead, Nam and her three friends turn to the help from the book 'Nine Recipes of Love', which is believed to have a magical power to win affection from the boy of choice. Nam's father works in the States to support his family and promises to Nam and her younger sister that he will send a plane ticket for the US to whichever one of them earn the first place in school. Nam misses her father and is determined to study hard to raise her grade. Nam and her friends are denied by the Thai dance club after picking a fight with Faye, a pretty girl at school. They instead join the English Drama club headed by Teacher Inn, where Nam is chosen to play Snow White in the school drama, Snow White, during the school fair. Shone is also helping the Drama club as a stage painter. After the drama, Nam becomes popular among the boys at school. Nam also tries to change her appearances by wearing contact lens, braces, and whitening her skin. Her look improves dramatically. She is also chosen as a drum major of the school parade, while Shone joins the soccer team as a striker. During the second year of the story, Shone's childhood friend, Top, joins the school. He immediately likes Nam and some days later, he confesses his love to Nam. She is shocked and does not answer to avoid the risk of hurting Shone's best friend, Top. Top takes her silence as an acceptance. Next morning, Top asks Nam to go to the football match to see Shone play. Days later, Shone tells Nam that he wishes that he had a girlfriend, much to Nam's shock. They are interrupted by Top before Nam can say anything back. At the birthday night party of Ake, one of their friends, Top and Shone share a story where both liked the same girl and after that experience, they say that they have promised to never to fall in love with the same girl again. During a dance, Top kisses Nam's cheek, making her uncomfortable. That night, Nam breaks up with him. A heartbroken Top asks Shone to promise never to pursue Nam because he wouldn't be able to see his best friend with the girl he loves. Shone acknowledges his friendship to Top by promising to do so. Three years have passed by since the beginning of her story. Nam secures the first position in her exam, which means she will get to stay with her father in the States. Nam and her friend finally realizes that the book did not do much help and decides to use the 10th recipe: Direct confession. On the closing of the school year, Nam finally confesses to Shone, only to find out that she is too late. Shone is already going out with Pin, his classmate. That night, Shone comes home to find out that he is accepted into a trainee program in a professional soccer team, and has to leave for the camp the following morning. He goes into his room and takes out a diary. That diary contains all of Nam's photos. Shone has always loved Nam but never managed to pluck up enough courage to tell her. Shone leaves his diary in front of Nam's house. Nine years later, Nam is a successful fashion designer who recently came back from the States and is asked to appear in a variety show. Shone is now a professional photographer. In that reality show, Nam and Shone reunite. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cristine Reyes' as Nam *'Dingdong Dantes' as Shone *'Maricar Reyes' as Inn 'Supporting Cast' *'Vandolph Quizon' as Van *'Cogie Domingo' as Teacher Pon *'Say Alonzo' as Teacher Orn *'John Wayne Sace' as Top *'Joanna Morales' as Pin *'Paul Jake Castillo' as Paul *'Nicole Uysiuseng' as Faye *'Joe Vargas' as Eden *'Rebecca Chiongbian' as Rebecca *'Biboy Ramirez' as Marjo *'Anna Luna' as Ms. Mandy *'MJ Cayabyab' as Carl 'Special Participation' *'Olyn Membian' as Nicole Soundtrack The Crazy Little Thing Callerd Love Soundtrack album is jointly produced by IBC Records and Vicor Music. The soundtrack was released on March 1, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song For You sung by Voyz Avenue, was released the series' Grand Fans Day before the series airing. The album's main single For You released along with its official music video. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #For You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Voyz Avenue #Someday (Marisa Sukosol Numphakdi) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Photograph (composd by Vehnee Saturno) - Veejay Aragon #Heavens and the Earth (The Lonely Hearts) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #I'll Never Break Your Heart (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Voyz Avenue #Human (The Human League) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cristine Reyes #A Little Thing Called Love (Wan Thanakrit) (composed by Amber Davis) - Voyz Avenue #7 Days (Craig David) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Sam Concepcion #Because of My Heart (Chick Whantana) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Princess Velasco #Stay (composed by RJ Jmenez) - RJ Jimenez #Someday I'll Be Good Enough (Bodyslam) (composed by Jay Perillo) - Where's the Sheep? #The Star (Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Cristine Reyes #Day, Month, Year (DMY) (Kachamat Pormsaka) (composed by Amber Davis) - Carlo Lopez Awards and recognitions 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Adapted Drama Program Trivia *This is also the reunuion of Cristine Reyes and Dingdong Dantes are the primetime. *It became Reyes and Dantes' third television series on IBC. *This marks the reunion of Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca. Their appearance was in Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. *Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo and Maricar Reyes worked in the teleserye, which is directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao. *This is the first primetime project of actor Cogie Domingo on IBC. *Cristine and Maricar are appearance after ABS-CBN teleseryes Dahil sa Pag-Ibig and Honesto. See also *'Crazy Little Thing Called Move' PH Version Premieres March 3 *IBC 2014 New Shows: I Love Kapinoy *IBC Continues to Be Leads National TV Ratings in February *IBC Launches with Station ID “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino” *NATIONAL TV RATINGS (Urban + Rural): March 24 and 25, 2014 *PrimeTastik simula April 7 this summer *IBC proudly present a Taiwanovela hit Love You *15,000 Davaoenos Flock IBC’s Araw ng Dabaweno Events *IBC Airs Special Holy Week Programming on April 17 to 19 *IBC showing muscle in so-called ratings war *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' External links *Official Site *Crazy Little Thing Called Love Official on Facebook *Crazy Little Thing Called Love on Twitter References Category:Philippine drama Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Television shows set in Thailand Category:Telenovelas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Television series by Viva Television